Ultimate Ships
Each faction in Galaxy on Fire 2 has at least 1 ultimate ship, these are considered to be the best ships in the GoF universe for reasons written below. Terran Terran - ''' '''Veteran Pros: Armor, turret slot, and fair cargo space. Cons: Only 3 primary weapons slots, could use better handling. Terran - Phantom XT ' Pros: 4 primary weapons, Great handling (150), Equipment slots (14), Nice armor (425), small design (makes it harder to hit and weapons are more centered, allowing it to not miss). Cons: 1 secondary, expensive, must own Kaamo to buy and no turrets. '''Terran - Groza MK II ' Pros: 5 primary weapons (only ship to be so, providing probably highest DPS and DPH in game), Well-balanced handling (122), Large cargo space(90), High armor (450). Cons: 1 secondary, relatively poor equipment slots (11), expensive, must own Kaamo to buy and no turrets. '''Supernova Terran - Teneta R.E.D. Pros: Armor, turret slot, great manuverability, low price if compared to Bloodstar and Kinzer RS Cons: Only 2 secondary weapons, must own Kaamo to buy, extremely expensive for new players Terran - Dark Angel Pros: Superior handling over Teneta R.E.D. or Bloodstar, 4 primary slots plus turret, same handling as Kinzer RS but with more cargo, relatively low purchase price Cons: Only 2 secondary slots, one less equipment slot (14) than Kinzer RS, love it or not design Vossk Valkyrie Vossk- S'Kanarr Pros: Armor, 4 primary slots and a turret slot, high cargo (highest of the ultimate fighter ships) Cons: Handling (use of a Pulsed Plasma Thrust is recommended), only 2 secondary slots, not too much equipment slots (11). Supernova Vossk- Na'srrk ''' Pros: Good armor, 4 Primary slots, 4 secondary slots, Great handling, Good armor. Great for people who cannot afford the S'Kanarr or people who value handling. Cons: Not too good cargo (70), No turret slots. Nivelian '''Nivelian- Aegir Pros: 4 primary and secondary slots, one of the best looking ships, and cost efficient. Cons: Low cargo space and armor, no turret. Nivelian- Ghost ' Pros: 4 primary slots, 14 equipment slots, looks pretty good, 530 armor, and good handling Cons: Expensive, 2 secondary slots, no turrets, and low cargo space. '''Nivelian- Kinzer RS ' Pros: 4 primary slots, 15 equipment slots, 4 secondary slots, nice paintjob (GOLD), 420 armor, and 125 handling. Cons: Very expensive, must own Kaamo to buy, no turrets, not much cargo space (65). '''Supernova Nivelian - Specter Pros: 4 primary, stealth integrated system, best looking, 800 armor, great handling, 16 equipment slots Cons: Cost (30 Million credits on all difficulties), Low cargo space, no turret, 2 secondary weap ons. This is the ultimate ship that you'll get upon completing Supernova's medals in all the difficulties except extreme difficulty. Midorian Midorian- Nuyang II Pros: Good armor, cargo, and 4 primary slots, cheapest of the ultimate fighter ships. Cons: Low number of equipment slots, handling, no turret. Supernova Midorian - Berger Cross Special Pros: Cargo, and 4 primary slots, 4 secondary slot, high armor (considering it is a custom ship), and 14 equipment slots, high handling Cons: No turret, Must own Kaamo to buy. Pirate Pirate - Mantis Pros: Armor, 4 primary and secondary slots, equipment, and handling. Cons: Low cargo space, no turret, somewhat ugly. Supernova Pirate - Darkzov Pros: Armor, 4 primary and secondary slots, equipment, turret, handling Cons: 1 secondary weapon only, Must own Kaamo to buy, Expensive. Voids Void - VoidX Pros: 5th armor available, 4 primary and secondary slots, 15 equipment slots, high handling. Cons: No turret, Horrible cargo space (30t), expensive, difficult to unlock. Best ship in the base game, get gold in all medals to unlock. Deep Science Valkyrie Deep Science - Nemesis Pros: Integrated Khador Drive (saves an equipment slot), 14 equipment slots, 4 primary weapons, good handling and armor. Cons: High price (6.8m), no turret, only 1 secondary weapon. Most Wanted Supernova Most Wanted - Bloodstar Pros: 4 primary weapons, 4 secondary weapons, 1 turret, 14 equipment slots, 180 cargo space, high armor. strongest ships if you are a fighter and have Rhoda Blackholes Cons: Bad Handling, (Pulsed Plasma Thrust is recommended) expensive. And one needs to defeat Qyrr Myfft to get this ship. (tip: attack Qyrr Myfft from the bottom because he cannot fire at you). GoF 3D Galaxy on Fire 3D- Draaken Pros: All types of weapons, large cargo space, heavy armor. Cons: High price (125000 Cr.), low maneuverability. Unique Ships Terran * Cormorant Pros: High armor and highest cargo capacity of any ship (Excluding the Rhino as that is only in the Supernova add-on). Cons: Basically useless in battle (No primary slots, horrible handling) Supernova * Rhino Pros: 2 secondary weapons, turret slot, highest armor and cargo in the game Cons: extremely low handling, no primary weapons Category:Miscellanous Category:MIscellaneous